The Weekend Away
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2005 Xander likes phone sex. A lot. PWP.


Fandom: xXx  
Pairing: Xander/OFC  
Rating: NC-17 (language and sexual content)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xander or any of XXX franchise, I just own the plot and the OFC.  
Feedback: as always, yes please, but nits and shreds by PM only thanks  
Written: 2005

**The First Call:-**

Delphi had been planning this trip away with the girls for weeks, but now as she lay on her hotel bed she wished she was back home with Xander. The girls had left her behind to go clubbing again, she wasn't into the clubbing scene anymore; she was only bothered about the shopping that they were doing.

Even though she had promised herself she wouldn't, she pulled out her cell phone and called Xander. It rang for what seemed like an eternity, before she remembered the time difference. She hoped he wouldn't be mad at her. She heard his sleepy voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe, it's me," she said.

"Hi Baby. God, I'm missing you Del."

Delphi giggled, "I thought you'd be mad at me for ringing so late. I'm missing you too."

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Lay on the bed reading a book," she answered.

"A dirty book?"

"Maybe!" she giggled again. "What are you doing?"

"I was in bed thinking about you, actually," he sighed, he loved her giggle.

"Oh, you were, were you? Hmm, well, what were you thinking about me?"

"I was imagining you were here with me." He admitted.

"Me too, I wish I was there with you too. I miss your arms around me at night." She told him.

"Is that all you miss?"

"No, I miss you whispering in my ear, I miss you touching me all over and I miss you making love to me," her voice was barely above a whisper, but Xander heard every word.

"I miss making love to you, too. Won't be long until you're home, Babe," his voice was a whisper too; a hoarse whisper that sent shivers down her spine.

"What are you wearing, Xander?"

"Boxer's."

"Take them off, Baby." She told him.

"Take them off?" he asked her.

"Yes, take them off. I want you naked," she told him.

"Oh yeah?" He took them off, hoping she was gonna do what he thought she was going to do.

"Are you naked?"

"I am now. What are you wearing, Babe?" He asked, hopefully.

"I was wearing the black lacy panties and bra set you bought me, but now I'm naked." She heard him groan.

"Ok, lie back and imagine I'm lay next to you," she told him.

"Ok," his voice was more of a moan and she could tell he had a hard-on already.

"I'm lay next to you, my hand is caressing your chest and down over your stomach. I'm tracing a slow spiral down towards your cock. I gently take it in my hand and stroke its length, feeling it get even harder in my hand. I move down the bed with my hand still wrapped around your cock. I move between your legs and lower my head, flicking my tongue over the tip, tasting the bead of come glistening there. I run my tongue underneath, down to the base and slowly back up, licking around the swollen end."

Xander groaned, "Oh fuck, Baby!"

"I lick the fresh bead of come away again, tasting the saltiness before taking the tip into my mouth, biting softly with my teeth, feeling your cock pulse against my tongue. You put your hands in my hair and hold onto my head as I suck you slowly, savoring your full length."

"Fuck, yes! Oh Delph. Fuck!"

"I let your hard quivering cock slip from my mouth as I kiss my way up your belly. I straddle your thighs as I kiss over your chest, my finger tracing the outlines of your tattoos, and I continue to kiss up to your neck. I gently bite your earlobe. You take my face between your hands and kiss me, slipping your tongue into my mouth, and running it over my lips. I pull away from you and sit up, resting on your thighs. My wetness is evident on your skin. Your hands go to my breasts, squeezing the soft flesh and teasing my nipples with your fingers until they are hard. You reach up and suck on my erect nipple, gently biting and flicking your tongue over the sensitive tip."

She could hear Xander breathing heavy, "oh fuck, Del, don't stop now, Babe!" He begged her to carry on.

"I whisper in your ear that I want you in me now. I ease up, take your throbbing cock in my hand, and guide it into me. I lower myself down as you fill me, inch by inch, until you are completely inside me, stretching me, and filling me. You feel how wet I am, from wanting you. I start to slowly move back and forth on your hard cock. The tip inside me is rubbing against my g-spot, making me even wetter. I start to grind myself down on you as the need to make myself cum takes over. You pull me forward because you like to feel my hair tickle your chest."

Xander begged her not to stop, "please Baby, I'm so close. Don't stop."

"My orgasm sweeps over me, you feel me trembling inside as you pull me towards you, sucking and biting on my hard nipples, increasing the sensation inside. My come runs out of me and down your balls and thighs. You grip my hips and roll over with me, with you still hard inside me. I love the weight of your body on top of mine and even though you try to lift yourself up on your arms, I pull you back down. You lean on one elbow with your other hand caressing the soft skin of my breast. You kiss me, hard and deep. You begin thrusting into me, gently and slowly at first."

"Baby, I'm so close now. Don't stop. I can't hold on much longer," Xander begged her to carry on.

"Your thrusts become faster. I dig my heels into the bed and thrust my hips up to meet yours, as our orgasms build. I can feel your breath against my ear and you whisper how much you love me. My orgasm rips through my body, like a tidal wave. You can feel me clench you inside and you know I've come."

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh Delphi, fuck, Baby," Xander is out of breath and Delphi knew he had come.

"You come inside me, filling me with your hot fluid. You collapse on top of me, breathless. Our sweat and fluids are mingled as we lie there, trying to catch our breath."

"Oh fuck Baby, I wish I was right there with you. I wanna hold you so close and kiss you, you know I love you don't you?" She did.

"I love you too, Xander. I'm going to see if I can come home earlier. I miss you so much." Her arms ached to hold him again.

"I wanna do this for real, really quickly," Xander laughed. "But now I need to go for a shower and get cleaned up, before you come home and see the mess I just made!"

Delphi laughed, right now she didn't care how much mess he'd made. "Ok, Babe, I'd better go too, the girls will be back soon."

"I'll ring you back tomorrow. I love you Del, bye Baby," he said.

"Bye Babe," she answered and they both put the phone down.

Del went to sleep dreaming of Xander.

**The Return Call:-**

Del didn't sleep too well; her body ached to be with Xander. It wasn't the first time they'd been apart, but this was the longest. It was unexplainable, like her body craved his. Delphi smiled to herself; she didn't know any woman who didn't crave his body and he was all hers.

Delphi looked around the room and saw that her girlfriend's hadn't made it back yet. She picked up her cell phone to check the time, it was 6.15am. He message notifier was flashing and she clicked answer: _'Found excellent club. Won't be back till morning. Sleep well!'_ She sighed, _'typical!'_

She put the phone down and turned on her side, with one arm curled under her head and her other across her stomach. She cursed. She was wide-awake. _'Might as well get up and take a shower,'_ she thought. She pulled back the covers and was just about to stand up when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, forgetting to check caller ID.

"Hey Babe, sorry it's late," the voice on the other end said.

"Xander! I was just thinking about you," she said.

"I hope it was dirty?" He asked her.

"Always!" She laughed, quietly. She heard him take a sharp breath.

"I was thinking about you too, couldn't sleep! You left me feeling as hot as hell!" she could tell from the tone of his voice that he was already turned on.

"I did? Good, cos I'm still really turned on, too!" Her voice was breathy and husky as she spoke.

"I was hoping you'd say that, Babe, cos I think it's time to return the favor," this time he heard her take a deep breathe in.

"Xander," she spoke his name and it came out as a breathy whisper.

"Are you naked Baby?" he asked her.

"No, but I soon will be," he heard her little giggle, followed by some shuffling. "Are you naked?"

"What else would I sleep in, except you," Xander whispered. "Naked now? Ok, lie back and picture this, Babe…"

Delphi lay back against the headboard; she clutched her cell in her hand and waited for him to start talking.

"I'm fresh out of the shower, my skin still damp from the water. You're lay on the bed, reading. Naked. I walk over to you and you put your book down and turn and lie on your back. Grinning dirtily at me. Your legs are partly drawn up with your knees together. I take off my towel and you can see I am already starting to get hard. I kneel on the bed and gently push your knees apart, placing myself between them. I lean forward, resting my weight on my arms and kiss you. I turn to your neck, trailing my kisses down your neck and down over your chest to the ravine between your breasts."

Del subconsciously put her hands to her breasts and squeezed them gently; imagining Xander's hand on them, her fingers pinched her pert nipples and rolling them between her fingers.

Xander carried on, "I kiss the soft skin just below each breast, driving you wild because it's so sensitive. I kiss over each breast, taking turns with each nipple. I bite each nipple lightly; they harden against my tongue as I flick it teasingly over them. I kiss down over your belly, kissing every inch of your sweet skin as I make my way down to the triangle of dark hair between your legs. You shiver as I kiss around your belly button, dipping my tongue in it and tracing circles around it."

Delphi let out a sigh, "Oh, Xander. Wow, Babe. Carry on." She found she was really getting turned on listening to the unusually eloquent Xander.

"I sit back on my heels to admire the sight in front of me, the delicate pink folds hiding the sensitive nub inside. I push your knees further apart and lie between your legs. I pull your wet lips apart with my thumbs and lick your pink pearl, and watch it quiver. I slowly circle it with my tongue, feeling your hips move with the sensation of being licked. Your pussy is getting wetter and wetter as I lick you, lapping up your juices." Xander paused.

Del slipped her hand between her legs and used her finger to mimic Xander's words, and he could hear her breathing quicken. He knew what she was doing, he just he was there to watch her do it.

"Oh Baby, don't stop, please," her voice whispered into the cell phone in her hand.

Xander picked up from where he'd left off, "I rub my finger up and down the length of your wet slit, and you're so wet I can easily slip two fingers into you. I work my fingers in and out of you tight wet pussy, feeling the walls clench my fingers as I rub your sensitive spot deep inside. Your hips are bucking up to my fingers as I thrust them faster inside you. You're so wet; it's running out of you. I take my fingers out and lick the length of our pink wetness, tasting how sweet you are."

Del's clit trembled as she rubbed it gently; it was so sensitive she came easily. Her body shook and he heard her moan quietly into the phone. He knew she'd come.

Del shot off the bed with a jump when she heard a knock at the door! "Baby, there's someone at the door, hold that thought while I quickly get rid of them and then you can carry on." She put the phone down on the bed stand, wrapped her bathrobe round her and answered the door.

She opened the door and her heart stopped. Xander stood there with his cell phone to his ear, a huge grin on his face and an unbelievable bulge in his jeans. He snapped the phone shut and put it back in his pocket.

"How?...Why?..." Del was speechless.

Xander walked into the room and hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and locked it behind him. Del was so pleased to see him. He told her as soon as he'd got out the shower he'd jumped in the car and driven all night.

He threw his jacket down and undressed with lightening quick speed. He pulled he robe off her and laid her back on the bed. "Now, where were we?" His mouth closed over hers and her arms went round his neck, pulling him down onto her. His huge cock pressed into her belly and she slid her hand between them to stroke it.

"I think we were just about here," she said in-between his kisses. Her hands stroked his cock gently and his hand slipped between her legs, he couldn't believe how wet she was.

Xander shifted his hips and Del held his cock as he thrust into her. She gasped and moaned at the same time.

Xander rhythmically thrust into her, "Baby, I won't last long, I've been dreaming about this for the last six hours."

"Don't worry, Xander. I'm coming already, Baby," she whispered.

"Really? You are a dirty little girl, aren't you?" He laughed, slamming into her. The swollen head of his huge cock stimulated her g-spot as she bucked her hips up to his, grinding her clit at the same time. Her pussy tightened around him, her eyes closed and she dug her heels into the bed as he pounded her, over and over.

"Oh, God, yes! Xander, yes. Baby, oh, yes!" Her voice slowly rose with every word as her orgasm rocked her body.

"Oh fuck!" Xander roared. He pushed his body up on his arms as he came, shooting his semen deep inside her.

Xander collapsed on top of Del, six hours of driving with a huge erection had definitely taken it out of him. He rolled of her and lay by her side, watching her chest rise and fall as she tried to get her breath back. His fingertips idly toyed with her nipples, pinching them and sucking on the one closest to him.

They curled up in each other's arms and finally got the sleep both of them needed.

The End.


End file.
